Pikture Purfect
by Marthluvr4evah
Summary: Zelda, a young rebel at St. Flaming Skullz Prep, put the Z in Flaming Skullz. She wore her skirt too high, and her ego higher. Wut happens when she falls for one of da school’s biggest losers? Zelda xxxxxx MRTH
1. hei

authas nte: hai guyz! DONT FLAME. hope ya likkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey hommie

SUMMURII:

Picture Purfect

Zelda, a young rebel at St. Flaming Skullz Prep, put the Z in Flaming Skullz. She wore her skirt too high, and her ego higher. Wut happens when she falls for one of da school's biggest losers?

"Yo Z, pass thuh tarter!" Link, a blond haired blue eyed bad boi that looks just like Dylan Sprouse and is just as thin said to St. Flaming Skullz most popular and bootiful gal Zelduh, or as she was known as, Flaming Z, or Z.

"Aight, Link, u got it bby!" She gracefuylly tossed da tarter over to her boyfrand, lyk omg, and Gan lol'd and squeezed his girlfriend Monique Coleman.

Zelda was the most popular chikc at St. Flaming Skullz Prepppp. She had a smashin' figuar and had lush flowin long blonde lockes she was a huge rebel dat did drugs & drank and like partied. SO did her boyfrand like who was like rly hot and stuff. They were both SO popylar like every1 knew fdeem like every1 srsyly was jellin of dehm. SAME WIT GAN!!!!

"Omg did u hur about SAmus' partay dhiis Friday!!?!??" asked lynk.

"Omg yyeeeeaaah that's like today yo." Sed Gan.

"lEts go on msn and talk bbout tishh." Z suggested…333(L)(L)(K)

------(L)------

So then they went on msn,.:

Zelda --- && Imflu Link, forevar bby!! Sayz:

So r u guys going?

Link (L)Z(L)

Ya

Ganxoxox (L)Moniqueee!!!!1 Ilu hunni(L)(L)

MHM! U bet. C U DAR!

Secretly Gan didn't wan go cuz Mo,his gf 4evar wasn';t tgunna b thur so lik he wuldn't get laaayd. (U)/3

So thren they went to da purtii.

---(U)---

Z's ceriluaan eyes scoped da room 4 any HAWT GUYS wyle link wasn'ty lookin. She stopped on dis cute boi in da curner. He had glassez and lyk blue har nd such. He was such a loser! LYK OMG! He looked at Z like he hated her. HIS EYES WUR BLAC OME!!!!

Then lynk took Z by taah arm and they went to party. But who was the guy?!??!

FIND OUT NXR TIMEE!!!

Prevew 4 nxt chap cuz u al wanna kno: HIS MNAME IT MARTH!


	2. the hot onee

Atutas note; KSO like if u thot we wus done writin this fick... U WER RONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ily review plz

Z wsas takin shots togeda wit Link & Gan .xo. She was alreadi pritty druunk so she dedyded 2 goto thu can to take a piss. Biut as shi wnet towarts the little gals room, she spotted that guy :o :o :o OMGEE! Who was this mystri dork????!????!?!??!?!?!? steve rushton

Z was supa crunk so she went to talk to the dorki boiii. He looked at her like 'wtf' but she ignored ittt..xx

"Hei who r u??" Z asked, supa drunklyyy. He looked at har nd wuz likee

"Who r u???"

And z \was SHOCKED that he didnt know who she was! "I am Zelda," sed z, 'the most popular chika St Flamin Skullzzzz, u dudnt know that?"

He shook his hed. (WHICH HEAD? LOL). No but srsly. He said "I am knew 2 this scene," sed the guy "I just moved "

"OH!" Sed Z, bafflid. "Hei, do u have MSN?"

SO then they went on

Flaming Z . xoxo (L) luv u link (L) at the parti! has just signed

Marth - They call me Homework says:

Hey

Flaming Z . xoxox (L) luvb u link (L) at the pari! says:

Hei! so ur name iz mrth??

Marth - Thay they mi homework says:

yus. and u r Zelda??

Z at thuh party luv u link says:

mhmmm nice 2 meet u. But HEI , i gottaa jjett bcus my bf lynk and my bff GAn is prob wonderinn where i am.. goptta go get the mo shotsss . u shud come!

Mrth - Narutally says:

ummmm ok, i dont drink tho.. so yah

Z at the party luv ya lunk says:

OMG U DONTT??? k well i gtg ttyl babe!!! cya at skoooll perhaps??

Mrth syas:"

kk yeh ill prob c u then.... PEACE

Z at tah partay luv yaaa linkkkkkkkkk has signed off.

-----(LL)____------

Z went to find link. He was no where 2 be seen!

So Z went 2 find Gan. He was beached in front of the alcohol cupboard with his legs sticking straight out. His eyes were lolling around in his head and he was deff the most crunk outta every1. He ran a drunken finger down his face and it cought on his lip. He spluttered, in a slurred, croaky voice, "I'm so sober guys."

Then Gan's little brother Gee came in the room and Gan jumped up and rocked on his heels in a defensive position, back and forth. "YOU BITCH!" Gan yelled at Gee. "Do you guys see what I have to out up with? I'm sick and tired of this little shit!" At that, Gan's leg striked out at Gee like an anaconda and snapped back into place, luckily missing Gee's stomach.

Gan was the heavyweight outta the group, so he kept going back to the alcohol cupboard. He was soooooooooooooooooo druuuunnk!

Zelda took Gan by the hand and led him upstairs to the kitchen. He did a pelvic thrust and sed "I really wanna fuck right now guys!"

Zelda held him back and sed "okay, Gan. Whatevz you saaay." Then she left him alone wit hiz cam so he could take some pics of every1 else.

Z went back downstairs to see Gan beached on the ground. He was demonstrating to Roy how to give some1 a hand jobb. "You just go like thi-"

"GAN!" Z laughed, enough alcohol for you!"

"Just one more toke, guys!" Gan pleaded.

"NO, Gan. You've had too many!"

"Come on,!"

"Okay, I guess."

So gan took more and started crying and spilling his heart out. So Zelda left.

Then, the HOT GUY of the skool Kyle walked in wit hiz 2 bffz Kyel and Kylee. "Did you guys sesh?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Sed Z.

"Okay. Mm..chill." Sed Kyle as he took a toke. "Lulus are hoooooooootttttttttttt.....speaking of which, hey why dont you ever wear your luluz?" Kyle asked Kylee

"Because my bod is too thin to fit into them." Sed Kylee. Twas true. Kylee was hot and thin, with scraggly sandy brown hair, beady eyes and rat teeth. Oh, also a round face and a big nose.

So then like Z went to find her bf Link .xx and she turned trhuh corner.... AND HE WAS MACKIN ON SAMUS!!!!! WUATTTT?????????

OMG CLIFFYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u lke?


End file.
